The Squirter
by ithrwmypi4u
Summary: AN: No beta, so all mistakes are mine. This Alex/Piper story is pretty much PWP, containing some light bondage, which I guess could be triggery for some more sensitive readers. It takes place when Alex and Piper were still together in Europe. DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. No profit being made off this lovely piece of literature. Pinky swear.


When Piper woke up, she was surprised to feel her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her. Alex was supposed to fly back the next day from a quick business trip to Dubai, but apparently she had returned late last night instead. Piper hadn't heard her come in, having fallen asleep wearing one of Alex's old Led Zeppelin t-shirts.

Piper turned under the warm sheets and looked up at Alex's sleeping face. She looked over her pale skin, her soft lips, her high cheekbones. Pressing her lips to Alex's throat, she ran her nose through the brunette's hair, smelling Alex's sweet shampoo.

She rose gently, giddy, running off to the bathroom, and returned to find Alex blinking tiredly in the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Alex asked drowsily, her hair mussed from sleep.

"Bathroom." Piper smiled at Alex and climbed back under the covers, quick to press herself against Alex's warmth.

"Come here," Alex murmured, wrapping her arms around Piper and slipping one palm under the younger woman's t-shirt. They lay in silence, content to listen to the birds outside the window and feel each other breathing.

"How was Dubai?" Piper asked, running her nose along Alex's neck. She smiled as the blue ends of Alex's hair tickled her cheek.

"Crowded. Loud. I missed you."

Piper glanced up at Alex, as if to check for the sincerity in her face. Upon seeing Alex's relaxed, closed-eyed expression, Piper grinned. "It was only a few days," she reminded Alex teasingly, pressing her tongue to Alex's pulse point. She ran her teeth along Alex's clavicle, drawing an intake of breath from her partner.

"Mmm." Alex ran her hands through Piper's long blonde hair, looking down at her with a smile. She ran her hands down Piper's back, then further, palming and squeezing Piper's ass. Piper gasped as Alex's hands encouraged her to grind her hips.

"A few days without this."

Piper let out a breathy whimper, moving farther on top of Alex in order to grind her center into Alex's hip. She looked up to see Alex watching her writhe, just like a hawk, as if calculating her next move.

Suddenly, Piper was on her back underneath Alex. "Mmm, Alex…" Piper breathed.

"I'm gonna fuck you," Alex panted in her ear. Piper locked eyes once again with Alex, shivering under her predatory gaze. She didn't realize that Alex had taken her hands, and started guiding them up to the headboard. "But I'm gonna do it how _I_ want."

As Piper blinked at her, Alex reached down beside the bed, pulling something out of a plastic bag. Rope. Piper gulped. "Oh, Alex I don't kn—"

"Shhhh…." Alex interrupted gently. "Do you trust me?"

Piper gulped again. After staring at Alex for a long time, she nodded slowly. Alex grinned at her. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, Pipes," Alex began, leaning up to trail her tongue over Piper's ear, "and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me." Alex let out a short laugh, and gave her a smile of pure excitement, kissing Piper hard on the mouth.

"Mmm…" Piper moaned, feeling one of Alex's hands massage her breast. Alex always did love her tits. Her hands always gravitated to them. The brunette used her thumb to rub the rough fabric of Piper's shirt against her nipple. Piper's eyes rolled back in her head, knowing full-well that she would do anything for this woman.

Alex began to tie the smooth red ropes slowly, drawing out the process. Once she was done, she held Piper's forearms in her hands for a moment, then slid them down her body to her breasts. She began a slow, deep massage through Piper's shirt as Piper writhed underneath her.

"Try to get free," Alex commanded.

Piper swallowed, trying to catch her breath, and pulled at the ropes binding her hands. "I can't," she gasped, hardly recognizing her own voice. If she had had her eyes open, she would have seen Alex grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Good," came Alex's reply.

Alex brought her hands to the blonde's hips, slowly pushing the t-shirt up and over the blonde's tits. As the shirt settled at Piper's neck, Alex began to work at Piper's abdomen with her hands, pressing against it and raking her fingertips over Piper's breasts and ribs whenever her back arched.

"Fuck, Piper." Alex took hold of Piper's nipples in her hands, giving them both a firm pinch. Piper let out a high-pitched, open-mouthed yelp, pushing her body farther into Alex's hands.

"I know you like that, Pipes," Alex breathed, maintaining hold her Piper's nipples. She let go, only to lean down and draw circles around Piper's areola with her tongue.

"Jesus, Alex, fuck!" Piper yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah," Alex tsked. "You're not the one in charge, here, kid."

With that, she rose quickly from the bed and pulled Piper's shorts and panties off in one smooth movement. She threw them across the room, leaving Piper tanned and naked on the bed. Piper's hair was a mess of blonde strands, her chest was heaving, nipples hard and wet, and she was rubbing her thighs together.

Alex towered over her. She knelt down at the end of the bed, sliding Piper's knees slowly over her shoulders as her face approached Piper's pussy.

It was outrageously wet, heady with the scent of pleasure. Alex licked her lips as she studied the pussy she was ever so familiar with. The pink lips, engorged clitty, weeping hole. Jesus, was Alex hungry for her.

Alex pushed her tongue against Piper's hole, sliding it slowly and fully inside before pulling it out and swallowing some of Piper's wet goodness. Piper gasped with pleasure as Alex forced her hips back down to the bed, entering Piper with her tongue again and again, letting her nose brush Piper's clit. She slid her tongue up to it, gently tonguing the poor engorged button, knowing how sensitive Piper became in the throes of fucking. She swept her tongue over it again and again, giving it a few long sucks, then let her teeth brush against it.

"Alex!" came a needy moan.

Piper was on the edge now, Alex could feel it. So she pulled her mouth away from Piper's pussy, sliding up Piper's body so that they were face to face. Piper's whole gorgeous body slick with sweat. As Alex pressed her body into Piper's, she pressed two finger's forward against Piper's hole.

"You want more?" she husked. Piper let out a groan and thrust her hips, wresting with the ropes. Without warning Alex slid both fingers in, as deep as she could reach. As her fingertips brushed against Piper's cervix, Piper clenched around her fingers, groaning.

"You're so tight, Pipes. Hm?" She began to thrust slowly and deeply into Piper, touching her deep inside, pressing hard against the upper wall of Piper's pussy. "I'm gonna find your spot. You won't be able to walk tomorrow," Alex practically growled, increasing the speed of her thrusts. Her abs and wrist ached, hair falling into her sweaty face, as she fucked Piper hard, lifted Piper's knee further, made her moan more.

She soon felt the swollen curve of Piper's spot, and began to move against it relentlessly, rubbing and pressing. Piper opened her mouth wide as she felt the waves of pleasure that Alex was forcing through her. Piper squeezed the ropes, clawing at them, thrusting her hips wildly towards the wonderful woman.

Suddenly, Piper froze in place, letting out a silent scream as her entire body jerked. Alex's hand was overflowing with wetness, dripping onto the sheets, making a seemly never-ending, lovely mess. Alex groaned at the thought of what was happening to Piper, thrusting her pussy against Piper's thigh. She watched as Piper had the hardest, longest cum that she'd ever seen. Piper clenched at her fingers, her pussy needy, drowning in spasms and wetness.

Alex held her through her aftershocks. She lay her head down on Piper's sweaty neck, fingers still inside Piper, both of them panting heavily.

Piper licked her lips, trying to bring moisture back to her dry mouth. "Alex," she said softly.

"Hhmm?"

Piper opened her eyes, looking down at her girlfriend's face and waiting for her to look back. "I've never…" she started. "I've never felt anything…" She trailed off, looking at Alex in astonishment. She suddenly felt the need to touch Alex, but as she moved her hands, she remembered her predicament.

"Here," Alex said, slowly removing her fingers from Pipers pussy in order to untie the ropes. As Piper felt Alex's fingers rub against her inner walls, she laid her head back and sighed.

Alex smiled down at her as she pushed the ropes away from Piper's wrists. As Piper opened her eyes, she watched Alex look at her devilishly and begin to lick her fingers clean of Piper's essence. Piper ran her hands through the brunette's tresses, pulling her into a deep, long kiss. Alex returned it was just as much fevor, rolling Piper on top of her. Alex touched the blonde's face with her wet hand, and Piper moved her mouth to Alex's hand, taking her own sample. It was only then that Piper realized Alex's whole hand was covered in wetness.

"Why is it so wet?" Piper asked, looking down at her pussy and at the bedsheets soaked beside them

She looked up at Alex with question in her eyes.

Alex's grin turned into a laugh. A long one. She pushed her face into Piper's neck once again, unable to control herself.

"What?" Piper asked innocently, self-consciously. "What?"

Alex cleared her throat and smirked, raising her eyebrow at the blonde. "You're a squirter, kid."

* * *

AN: Firstly I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback! You guys rock!

I also wanted to let you guys know that I meant for this story to be a one-shot, and therefore I don't plan on writing anymore chapters. However, I may write some other, separate stories involving Alex/Piper.

Also, I wanted to take a sec to talk about the cervix during sex for a minute, since there has been some discussion about it in the reviews. It is totally true that some women find any touch/pressure to the cervix painful. However, it is also very true that some women actually find it pleasurable. (I've personally met a few.) I appreciate your opinions about it, though, because it's motivated me to read some stuff about it. Apparently, due to some doctory junk that I don't really understand, the differences in sensation for different women's cervixes can have a lot to do with the differences in position of each woman's cervix. All in all, it's completely different with each woman. Hope that clarifies a few things.


End file.
